no se puede engañar al amor
by takari x siempre
Summary: A veces la palabras no sirven cuando se trata de explicar un sentimiento, y el destino se encarga de guiar nuestro camino más allá de la voluntad cuando el corazón sabe la mente no funciona y las huellas de otros besos nos arrastran al pasado lo único que queda es decir la verdad.
1. No la puedo olvidar

**No la puedo olvidar**

Fui a recoger a Catherine a su departamento… hoy cumplíamos 1 año y 2 meses y por alguna extraña razón no estaba emocionado… era como si fuera un día cualquiera… ¿Cómo hubiera sido con kari? Tal vez… tal vez estaría más que emocionado…

**Baby lo siento**

**Yo ya no puedo más**

**No estoy fingiendo estas ganas de amar**

**Pero no entiendo, porque en la noche su recuerdo no,**

**No me deja en paz**

Toco la puerta del departamento de kari y rápidamente ella abre la puerta, llevaba un vestido blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla, traía zapatos negros y llevaba el cabello suelto

_Buenas noches amor…- _me dijiste sonriendo, mientras salías y cerrabas la puerta

_Buenas noches- _dije dándote un beso- _¿lista para la cena?_

**Y yo te beso y vamos a cenar**

**Es como un sueño lo nuestro es ideal**

Estábamos en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad… yo quería ir a pasear por ahí pero mi madre insistió en que al pasar el año de relación debía ser algo… "especial"

Nos sentamos en una mesa, la cual ya estaba reservada, y pedimos un vino…. Y cuando Catherine fue al baño… ella volvió por mi…

_¿Qué estará haciendo kari?... si mal no recuerdo, hoy también cumplía 1 año y 2meses con Davis… hay Davis, amigo, que suertudo eres al tenerla… _

**Pero no entiendo**

**Por qué cuando me quedo solo**

**Ella regresa y si me toca me convierto en sal**

_Recuerdo mi primer beso…- _suspiro- _ fue con kari… Jajaja y pensar que juré nunca besarla… y por culpa de personas celosas nuestra relación se esfumó en el aire… fue ahí cuando llegó Catherine, me tomó por sorpresa… y por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que la beso… siento que beso a kari _

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**los besos tuyos no borraron los de ella**

_traté de evitar eso… pero me es imposible… aún ahora, en ocasiones siento eso… es por eso que hasta ahora no eh podido llegar más allá con Catherine, ella quiere que conmigo sea su primera vez pero… _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento del cual o me siento preso oh no**

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

… _no puedo, siento que es kari… y es muy cruel de mi parte hacer todo esto pero… tengo que hacer algo… tengo que enamorarme completamente de kari… aunque me sea difícil tengo que hacerlo… aunque… ya me olvidé de ella hace tiempo… si! Solo que siento es la costumbre de aquella época de estar con ella… bueno… al menos eso creo…_

**estoy siendo cruel pero no es mi intención lo siento**

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento que en tus brazos no logre olvidar**

…_..*…..*….*_

**Por más que intento**

**de su recuerdo huir**

**cae la noche y ella vuelve por mi**

**como un fantasma que me robo de ti**

**lo que anhelaba solo para ti vivir**

**y ya no puedo no**

**yo ya no puedo no ohh no noo**

**hacerte daño no, hacerte daño no**

_Catherine y yo llegamos a su departamento… bueno parecía nuestro porque a veces me quedaba a dormir ahí, solo a dormir, Catherine estaba ansiosa por algo… en su mirada se notaba… lujuria…_

_Tk… quiero que esta noche hagamos el amor- _me dijiste mientras besabas mi cuello

Yo no respondí positivamente, pero aun así seguiste… me llevaste hacia tu habitación y cerraste la puerta, me tumbaste a tu cama y te sentaste encima de mí… me dejé llevar por el momento y comencé a pasar mis manos por tu espalda….

**Cada vez que te beso**

**cada vez que te toco, no es mentira**

_y todo eso lo disfrute hasta que cerré los ojos y la ví… vi a kari, me miraba desilusionada _

**pero cierro los ojos**

**y su recuerdo viene a mi como una brisa**

_Estuve a punto de susurrar el nombre de ella pero como sea me contuve, sentí como si fuera ella la que me besaba en este momento, sentí que era ella la que estaba sentada sobre mi… no podía quitarla de mis pensamientos… entonces me dí cuenta… yo nunca dejé de amarla _

**Es una ave rapaz**

**Que se cuela en las noches**

**Apartándome de tu lado**

**Trae de nuevo al presente**

**El amor que yo creí ya haber enterrado**

_no puedo más con esto… me disculpo, y salgo de tu departamento, te escucho sollozar pero eso no me detiene_

…_..*….*….*_

A la mañana siguiente te cité en el parque, estaba decidido… ya me di cuenta de porque no siento lo mismo contigo… yo No te amo… aunque trate de creerlo… No te amo… aún amo a kari… no puedo más, tengo que decírtelo… estás muy ilusionada conmigo y no puedo seguir engañándote así…

_Catherine… oye tenemos que hablar- _susurré cuando te vi llegar

_Si amor… ¿pasó algo?- _me preguntaste

_Catherine… no me digas así_- volví a decir mirando el piso

_Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? – _preguntaste asustada

_Porque, no merezco eso… Catherine, me costó mucho darme cuenta… yo no te amo…_

_Qu-que…?- _dijiste en un sollozo

**y te pido perdón tus disparos de amor**

**no cayeron en mi corazón,**

_Lo siento Catherine pero… no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo, juro que trate de amarte pero…_

_Pero… aún no te olvidas de ella ¿verdad?, tu la amas a ella a pesar de todo…- _dijiste

_Lo siento Catherine… pero no puedo olvidarme de ella- _respondí

_No... no, tk no!_- gritaste mirándome y haciendo puños, se notaba la tristeza en tus ojos

_Catherine escúchame… tú te mereces a alguien que te ame verdaderamente, que te ame tanto como para dar su vida por ti… y yo… yo no soy ese alguien, sé que te duele pero es mejor así… prefiero que sufras ahora a que en un futuro te diga esto y estemos casados o algo así…Lo entiendes ¿no? Luché con lo que verdaderamente siento más de un año… y ya no puedo ocultarlo más_- dije mirando el cielo… aun no podía mirarte a los ojos, estaba seguro que si lo hacía te diría que te amaba aunque no fuera verdad

**ya perdí la razón**

**y no fue mi intensión,**

**ya luche con esto más de un año,**

_¡¿Entender qué?! ¿Que nunca me amaste? ¿Qué jugaste con lo que sentía y todo esto solo existió para que te puedas olvidar de ella? Me utilizaste tk!- _ volviste a gritar esta ves llorando

**Por favor no me llores,**

_Por favor no llores Catherine tú eres hermosa y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a otra persona… no te utilicé… Yo… yo desde un principio te dije que sería difícil…_

**eres bella ya vendrán otros amores,**

**Solo espero que un día**

**Entiendas cuales fueron mis razones**

…_te dije que yo le guardaba un cariño especial y que eso difícilmente cambiaria, si muero y llego a tener otra vida desearía poder amarte - _dije desesperándome un poco, quería terminar con todo esto para dejar de sentirme tan basura

_Está bien tk… adiós- _respondiste resignada mientras te ibas

_Cerré los ojos y di un suspiro, cuando los abrí te vi corriendo a más no poder _

_Lo siento Catherine… los besos que me diste no hicieron que me olvide de ella… lo lamento… pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a kari_

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**los besos tuyos no borraron los de ella**

_yo sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame, tu puedes tener a cuantas personas quieras… menos a mi _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento del cual o me siento preso oh no**

_tal vez pienses que esto es muy cruel pero… es lo correcto _

**Y es que no se puede engañar al amor**

**toy siendo cruel pero no es mi intención lo siento**

_traté de olvidarme de kari, traté de amarte pero sencillamente es imposible para mí _

**y es que no se puede evitar**

**un sentimiento que en tus brazos no logre olvidar**

**Y es que puedes querer engañarte a ti**

**Engañarme a mí**

**Pero nunca podrás engañar al amor**

**Un Sentimiento Que no puedo ocultar**

**No Nuestro es Perfecto pero…**

**Hay Algo más allá…**

**La verdad es que quise hacer un fic con Catherine y tk y salió esto Jajaja XD **


	2. No puedo amarte

**no puedo amarte**

Estaba en mi habitación, tirada en el suelo.. miraba las fotos que tenía con... exactamente no con mi novio... si, en esas fotos no debería estar el, no ese rubio... pensé que sería para siempre... pensé que tk era mi pareja ideal... pero la verdad, es que todo fue culpa de nuestros miedos... nos fuimos alejando, cada uno por su lado, nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos decían los demás, cosas como : "hey kari, tk está hablando con otra chica" "hey tk, kari no te presta atención" al principio todo era hermoso, siempre estábamos juntos, de un lugar a otro, solo nos preocupábamos por nosotros y por nadie más... los cambios empezaron cuando conocimos a catherine y davis... se notaba a kilómetros que a Catherine le gustaba Tk y yo le gusta a Davis... para mi era extraño hablar con ellos sabiendo eso pero... tk no se daba cuenta de nada y seguía igual... hasta que catherine empezó a jalarlo por así decirlo a su grupo de amigos y davis me jalaba a mi hacia el suyo... ¿que iba a hacer? ¿decirle que no, jalar a tk y marcharnos? sí, si tal vez hubiera hecho eso, ahora de seguro todo fuera como antes... ¿que voy a hacer hora? ¿dejar a Davis? oh! cierto no les conté... ahora, estoy con davis... sí ¡con Davis! ni yo me lo creo... el día de ayer vi a tk caminando de la mano con catherine... no saben cuanto me dolió... sí lo sé estoy con Davis y lo amo... ¿verdad? por que yo, yo no puedo seguir enamorada de tk... ¿verdad?

obvio me dolió por que aun lo quiero... ¡solo lo quiero! fue mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que tengo memoria, el me dio mi primer beso, yo le di su primer beso... pero soy fuerte, sí, soy fuerte y no voy a dejar que verlo con otra me afecte... pensé que podría morirme cuando me enteré de que el estaba con ella... pero lo superé... ¿verdad?... me siento fatal, me siento impotente y quiero llorar pero ¿porqué?, no, no voy a llorar... soy fuerte, no por algo soy una Yagami, digna hermana de Taichi Yagami

**Mírame ya me vez **

**creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida **

_¿te pasa algo kari? te veo... muy pensativa... demasiado, si sigues así quemarás tus neuronas...- _dijo mi hermano, era obvio que lo que el trataba era sacar una sonrisa de mi... espera ¡¿desde hace cuanto que me hermano estaba ahí?! debería empezar a cerrar la puerta con llave...

_hemmm... claro hermano, estoy perfectamente- _respondí dándole una sonrisa a mi hermano, aunque no me sentía muy bien que digamos... además no quería preocuparle, no me gustaba que la gente se preocupara por mí así que prefiero callar a lo que siento... si tk estuviera... si tk estuviera aquí... el es la única persona con la que puedo... ¡rayos! debo dejar de pensar en él maldición... amo a Davis. amo a Davis... ¿verdad?

**dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas **  
**llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.**

_bueno... si tu lo dices, supongo que esta bien... pero si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo ¿está bien?- _volvió a decir Tai, era obvio que no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que le había dicho...

_estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes..._

_bien-_volvió a decir saliendo de mi habitación- _hemm... ¿kari?_

_¿si? ¿pasa algo?_

_hay algo que te tiene pensativa, y aunque no lo quieras decir y pienses que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglarlo recuerda que me tienes a mi, tienes a tus amigos... tienes a tu... novio... _

-novio... cierto, tengo uno... pero... ¿lo amo de verdad?-

_no siempre vas a poder con todo, kari... no seas loca y deja que los demás te ayuden... o acabarás lastimándote a ti misma... créeme yo sé lo que te digo, no por algo soy tu hermano mayor.._

**Mírame y hazlo bien **  
**No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo **

_cierto... hoy es tu aniversario con Davis, no lo habrás olvidado ¿verdad?_

_-_mierda...- _etto... claro que no! que tonterías dices hermano... ahora sal, tengo que alistarme_

mi hermano sonrío, sabía que me había olvidado, si no fuera por el, la verdad no me acordaría de ninguno de mis "aniversarios" con Davis ... ¿por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ... cierro la puerta, esta vez con llave, y me voy a bañar, hoy es mi aniversario y debo despejarme de todo lo que tengo en la mente y tratar de pasarla bien... por que yo no amo a tk ¿verdad? Davis es mi... mi... Dios ni siquiera puedo decirlo... el es mi no-vio... ¿ves? no fue tan difícil... hoy cumplimos.. 1, 2, 3, 4... hmmm... ¿cuanto era? ... ah,si 1 año... 1 año y 2 meses... como pasa el tiempo... hoy también es el aniversario de tk con ella... ¿la habrá pasado bien? ... !¿por que su aniversario tenía que ser el mismo que el mío?! vaya, ya me acuerdo... terminamos y al día siguiente ya estábamos con otras personas...

**Inicio Flash-back**

_lo vió... ¡por Dios! los había visto... ella lo estaba besando... ¿como es posible? el siempre le había dicho que la amaba, que nunca la dejaría... que nunca, NUNCA besaría a otra mujer... ¡se lo había prometido! ¿donde está esa promesa ahora?... todo esto no me esta pasando... ¿como es posible? creía que había encontrado el amor de mi vida... ¡de mi vida! _

_corría, corría bajo la lluvia, lo sentía correr detrás mío, me estaba llamando ¿que quería? ¿que parara? ja! que se vaya a la *ya tu sabes* _

_kari!- gritaba una y otra vez, me quería alcanzar... pero yo no, yo quería que se fuera y desaparecer...- por favor kari, tienes que parar!_

_sin saber como, mis pies pararon ¡rayos! yo quería seguir corriendo, quería escapar, pero no de el... y menos de ella... quería escapar del dolor que sentía..._

_kari- susurró tk cuando llegó a mi lado... yo estaba mirando el suelo y tenía las manos echas puños... todo esto dolía... dolía demasiado _

_cállate takaishi...- susurré dispuesta a irme _

_kari yo...- volvió a decir tk agarrando mi hombro_

_!que te calles!- grité desesperada mientras giraba y lo enfrentaba... ahora el me iba a escuchar, estaba segura que tenía más de una lágrima en mi rostro... lo sentía mojado ¿o era por la lluvia? no lo sé..._

_kari escúchame..._

_!cállate takaishi! no puedo creer que me engañaras así... dijiste que me amabas y que jamás te fijaría en otra... !lo prometiste! ¿donde está la maldita promesa eh? los vi, maldita sea. los vi... no puedes decir que no es verdad... se estaban besando... _

_no kari, escúchame..._

_¡no! suficiente he tenido con lo que he visto ¿¡por que no vuelves con ella!? ¡anda! ¡dile que estás libre! ¡dile que estás soltero y que quieres que ella sea tu novia! por que yo... - dios como va a doler esto- tu y yo no somos nada... ¡nada!- le grité antes de volver a girarme para irme_

_¿sabes? yo... yo SI te amé... pero en tiempo pasado... no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me busques, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida...- ya! lo había dicho! empecé a caminar... debo llegar a mi casa antes que mi hermano... si me ve así de seguro me llena de preguntas... y ahora no estoy para eso..._

_no puedo creer que todo esto haya terminado... te odio por lo que me acabas de hacer... pero aun después de eso... te sigo... te sigo amando maldición... tengo que olvidarte... pero ¿como?_

**_Final del Flash-Back_**

ja! como si el destino jugara de mi lado... ese día me visitó Davis... me acuerdo que me sentí tan mal que... yo... yo lo besé... no por que sintiera algo por el, fue por despecho... ¿estoy con davis por eso? Dios.. no quiero herirlo... el es un buen amigo... espera... ¿dije amigo? ¿no se supone que somos n-ovios? me cuesta tanto decirlo... maldición

después de que Davis y yo nos hiciéramos pareja me enteré, por parte de yolei, que tk había hablado con ella antes de verme -ese- día... me contó que estaban hablando cuando vieron llegar a catherine, me acuerdo que me dijo que tk empezó a decirle desesperado que tenían que irse, que catherine lo había estado acosando pero que no me quería decir nada por que pensaba que el podía solucionarlo todo... yolei me contó que catherine se trepó a la espalda de tk y él, resignado le dijo a yolei que fuera avanzando, que tenía algo que decirle a catherine...

yolei me dijo que empezó a avanzar pero que sin que tk se diera cuenta se escondió cerca para escuchar... uso un grabador de voz... hasta ahora lo tengo... ¿quieres saber lo que grabó? bien... espera un momento...- - - - - lo encontré... "escucha"

_tk... hiciste que yolei se fuera... ¿que me vas a decir? _

_catherine, escucha... se que te gusto... pero tienes que entender, yo estoy con kari, la amo y no puedo amarte, ¡ni siquiera me gustas! ¿entiendes eso? estoy cansado de que me sigas a todos lados, que no me dejes tranquilo, ya que por eso no puedo pasar tiempo con MI novia ¿entiendes eso?_

-_se escuchan sollozos... *según yolei, de parte de catherine*_

_oye basta, no quiero que llores, ya me conozco esa, te pones a llorar para que la persona te consuele... eso no va a funcionar conmi..._

-y se escucha un sonido, de alguien queriendo soltarse, según yolei, catherine besó a tk y no supo como pero, de un momento a otro tk estaba pegado a la pared

y ahí termina la grabación... ¿loco no? bueno... ustedes dirán... ¿y por que no volviste con tk? simple... cuando yolei me enseño esa grabación.. yo estaba con Davis y tk estaba con catherine... no sé como paso, la verdad eso no me hubiera detenido, pero es que en ese tiempo creía que de verdad estaba enamorada de Davis

salgo de baño, no he podido quitarme nada de lo que tenía en la cabeza... ¡ahora estoy más confundida! Dios! ¿por que todo me pasa a mí? todo esto es tan injusto, no pasaría por esto si de verdad amara a Davis... rayos, ya tengo la respuesta a todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, ¿como se lo digo? ¿que le digo?

"hola Davis, se que es nuestro aniversario, pero tengo que decirte algo, todo este tiempo no te he amado, ni siquiera un poco, y por si te preguntas, sí... yo sigo amando a tk" estupendo! pero no puedo decirle eso... sería muy cruel...

no es la gran cosa, para mí es otro día más... quería ponerme un vestido y luego pensé ¿para que arreglarme tanto si hoy se acaba la mentira? ¿que se pone uno para terminar con alguien? me puse un short, un polo amarillo y zapatillas... ¿muy normal? bah, eso no me interesa... al final, hoy se acaba todo así que no tengo por que estar "super" para terminar con alguien ¿o sí?

Davis llegó por mí a las 7, como siempre puntual, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos... se sorprendió al verme "arreglada" dijo que podía esperar a que me cambiara pero le dije que así iba a salir, el resignado aceptó...

estamos en un parque, Davis se acerca a mi queriendo besarme pero yo lo detengo, esto va a ser difícil, bueno, en realidad solo para el...

_¿pasa algo kari?- _dijo Davis confundido al ver mi reacción

_Davis... lo siento pero... hay algo que tengo que decirte_

_¿que sucede? sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? haría lo que fuera por ti _

_si claro... eso es lo que temo...- _lo último lo dije en un susurro , más para mi que para él

_vamos kari, dímelo de una vez- _me dijo Davis mirándome fijamente

_lo siento Davis pero no puedo amarte- _dije desviando la mirada al suelo- _no puedo darte el amor que deseas, no puedo amarte por que alguien ya tiene ese amor _

**No **  
**no puedo dar lo que se me robó **

_pero..._

_Davis déjame hablar- _quería terminar con todo rápidamente... quería ser libera, respirar tranquila- _Davis... tengo que dejar de huir de mi pasado, por que ese aún está, quiero sentir que puedo vivir, perdona pero a tu lado no siento..._

**Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo **  
**Y no andar huyendo **

_quiero poder amarte, enserio quisiera eso pero... debo encontrarme a mi misma paa poder querer a alguien, me siento perdida y enserio lo lamento pero tu no me ayudas en nada _

**Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío **  
**Y hoy ya no lo encuentro**

_tengo ganas de amarte Davis... pero amentablemente no puedo hacerlo... por más que lo intenté no pude y todo esto no es por ti... tampoco por mi... solo quiero olvidar y tal vez superar todo lo que no me deja amar_

**Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue **  
**Un corazón abierto **  
**Y no por ti, no por mí **  
**Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.**

_y en serio lo intente, intenté quererte Davis... intenté amarte... pero todo esto es demasiado para mi _

_todo esto kari... es por..._

**Sé muy bien que intenté **  
**poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan **

_si Davis... lo siento... pero después de todo lo sigo amando... lo amé demasiado... daría mi vida por el después de todo..._

**de este corazón que amó sin ver medida **

_lo siento Davis... pero tengo miedo de seguir dañándote, se que todos piensan que estoy feliz... pero no es así, lo que aparento ser no es como realmente soy... no puedo seguir engañándote, no puedo mentirme a mi, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a los demás... lo siento... pero no puedo amarte _

**Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive **  
**A quién engaño yo**  
**No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo **  
**No puedo.**

Davis se levanto lentamente... había soltado una que otra lágrima y no quería que lo viera...

_bien... es tu última decisión ¿verdad? _

_lo siento pero..._

_si ya lo sé... tranquila... lo entiendo, te veía rara últimamente... ¿seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?- _me dijo Davis volteando a mirarme con una sonrisa... melancólica, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo

_claro que sí Davis... - _le dije dándole una sonrisa, fue un impulso, pero lo abrasé... lo abrasé muy fuerte... sabía que el lo necesitaba...

* * *

**afasdafasdafasdasdas... ¿que tal? creo que este es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... sorry si no se entiende pero bueh... se supone que era solo un capítulo pero de tanto que insistieron el segundo capitulo se hace presente, que dicen... ¿tercer capítulo? jajaja dejen reviews**


	3. Nosotros

**ShadowyWriter: jajaja me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por tu review... me has dado ganas de seguir**

**sslove: holiii jajaja aquí está donde se reconcilian pero... creo que voy a alargar un poco más la historia ;)**

**Erick: me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por el review**

* * *

**Nosotros**

estaba corriendo, tenía que encontrarlo... tenía que decirle la verdad, que aún lo ama, que aún no lo ha olvidado, que lo extraña a cada minuto que pasa... que el era su todo...

hay tk... ¿donde estás?- se preguntó la castaña frenando poco a poco, ahora caminaba... le faltaba el aliento, había corrido demasiado, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de devolverle aire a sus pulmones, tenía la mirada en el suelo ¿donde se había metido tk? no podría estar muy lejos de ahí, o almenos eso le dijo catherine

-inicio flash back-

tocó la puerta del departamento que tk compartía con catherine... esperó unos segundo y esta se abrió dando paso a una joven rubia, sus ojos estaban rojos, por eso supuso que ella había estado llorando pero... ¿por qué?

catherine..?

que quieres hikari? ya estarás feliz ¿no?

pero... ¿de que me estás hablando catherine?

tk...

¿tk? ¿le pasó algo a tk?

no lo sé, me dejó kari... me dejó por ti...

q-que?!

así es... acaba de venir por sus cosas y se ha ido de aqui...

¿estás hablando en serio?

que sí maldita sea! ¿puedes irte por favor? quiero estar sola...

si, si claro, no te preocupes

-la castaña se giró para irse pero...-

hey hikari... yo que tu me apresuraría... tk mencionó algo de irse a otro país

gracias catherine

ve por el hikari

fin flash back-

...*...*...*

sus ojos estaban húmedos... ¿que iba a hacer ahora? ¿hablar con ella? ¿que le diría? "oye, te amo, aun después de haber intentado olvidarte no puedo hacerlo... ¿sabes que te amo? tu lo eres todo en mi vida y nunca me olvidaría de tí... es por eso que me iré a otro país, me alejaré de ti por que tu ya eres feliz con el..." si, eso era perfecto... pero era algo cruel... no para ella, sino para el, ya que era ÉL quien se iba, era ÉL quien aun la amaba...

tenía la cabeza entre las manos, había estado llorando mucho tiempo y era hora de afrontar las cosas, tenía que buscarla, sí... tenía que buscarla... tomarla en sus brazos y probar sus labios una sola ves... una ves más y se iría, tan solo una... ojalá el destino se lo permita, últimamente todo está en su contra

levanta su cabeza... ¿eso es lo que él cree que es? sí! si es! es ella!

aquella joven castaña que está en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo ... ahí estaba ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, al parecer estaba muy agitada... conocía todo de ella... absolutamente todo, ella podía estar triste, sonreír y engañar a todos... menos a el, le conocía demasiado... como si ella fuera parte de el, como si el fuera parte de ella... y es que el la conocía desde que tiene memoria ¿como olvidarse de ella? ¿como hacerlo si desde que se levanta ella está en su mente? ¿como hacerlo si todas las noches sueña con ella? no sería fácil olvidarle... sería duro, pero ella tenía a Davis... y él.. él ya no tiene a nadie, podría llamar a su hermano pero debe estar ocupado con sora... ellos si están felices, ellos no se han separado y se aman con locura ¿por que el no puede hacer eso con hikari? ¿por que no puede vivir junto a ella toda su vida?

ve que ella se reincorpora poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente parada, al parecer está buscando a alguien ¿a quién? no lo sabe... pero quiere hablar con ella... quiere hablar con ella darle un último abrazo, un último beso, perderse en el color castaño de sus ojos, sentirla cerca, no quiere irse, no quiere dejarla ¡quiere quedarse con ella! pero no es posible...

se levanta poco a poco del asiento donde estaba sentado y se dirige hacia ella, aún no lo ve, mejor por que puede ser capaz de salir corriendo, camina con la mirada en el suelo... muchas cosas tiene en su cabeza... ¿irse o quedarse? ¿abrazarla? ¿besarle? o solo hablar... sí, eso será lo mejor solo hablar y decirle que aun la ama, que no podría olvidarse de ella aunque lo intente, por que tampoco quiere olvidarse de ella, la quiere demasiado, tanto que no puede imaginar una vida sin haberle conocido...

...*...*...*

miraba a todos lados, sabía que se le notaba desesperada... más de una persona se había parado a preguntarle si estaba bien o si había perdido algo, pero ella decía que estaba bien pero... ¿como iba a estarlo sabiendo que la persona que ama puede irse del país en cualquier momento? ¿que si había perdido algo? pues no, pero puede hacerlo, puede perderle y no quiere hacerlo, lo ama... lo ama demasiado, quisiera tenerlo a su lado, abrazándola diciendo que todo iba a estar bien... ella sabía que tk prefería estar en algún parque cuando quiere pensar... y era obvio que debe estar pensando en muchas cosas, demasiadas tal vez y es por eso que debe encontrarlo, tiene que hablar con el y decirle que aún después de todo, lo ama, que nunca lo olvidaría y que sufriría mucho si el se va, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca...

y de pronto lo ve, camina con la cabeza mirando el suelo ¿estará pensando en algo? ojala que reconsidere el irse a otro país ¡no puede irse! tiene que quedarse con ella

corre hacia el, corre tanto como sus piernas le permiten, y es que ha corrido tanto que ya no las siente, pero él lo vale, por el hace locuras... por el daría su vida

esta cerca de el, solo un poco más... se detiene de golpe al estar enfrente de el y lo abraza, lo abraza con todas las fuerzas que tiene, el no la abraza... ¿que pasa? ¿por que no la abraza?... tantas eran las dudad que tenía kari sobre él que empezó a llorar, y es que si el ya no la quería... si el ya no la quería ella ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo...

...*...*...*

tk no sale de su asombro... ¡Kari lo está abrazando! ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿que ella aún lo quiere? ¿que debe hacer? ¿abrazarla? ¡¿que debe hacer?! ... siente su hombro mojado ¿que pasa? ¿kari está llorando? no! el odia que ella llore! y más si es por la culpa de el por quien llora, no lo soporta, nunca lo ha hecho ni lo hará... al fin se decide y la abraza, la abraza tan fuerte como ella lo está abrazando... y cuando lo hizo se sintió diferente, como si estuviera completo... después de mucho tiempo se siente completo, y es que solo con kari puede sentirse así... solo con ella puede sentirse feliz, solo con ella tiene la necesidad de abrazarla y nunca soltarla, de sacarle sonrisas... de hacerla feliz... y está completamente seguro de que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella

tk...

kari te amo, ¿sabes? nunca podría olvidarte, ni aunque lo intentara... todo este tiempo he estado tratando de olvidarte pero no he podido... y sinceramente tampoco quiero hacerlo, perdóname... sé que estás con Davis y que el merece una oportunidad ya que yo la perdí, te quiero demasiado... tanto que no podría vivir sin ti y todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados he muerto poco a poco... lamento ponerte en este apuro pero tenia que decírtelo, aun te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo

tk... yo ya no estoy con Davis, terminé con el por que no podía seguir mintiéndole ni a el ni a mi... y mucho menos a ti, no quiero que te vayas tk, tu lo eres todo para mi y sin ti no sé que haría... tk... yo aun te amo, te amo muchísimo y no quiero volver a perderte...

kari...

-lo ha extrañado demasiado, tanto que ya no puede resistirse al tenerlo cerca...-. bésame tk

¿que?

bésame- volvió a decir mientras lo atraía hacia ella, cuando sus labios se juntaron se sintió diferente... solo con el siente eso, solo con el y nadie más...

* * *

**se ha descubierto un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste, no sé si habrán leido más arriba pero... por si no lo han hecho, pienso alargar la historia un poquito más **

**ji X3**

**saludos, dejen reviews**


End file.
